


Nothing to see, move along.

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise has had it with his roommate Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to see, move along.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entropy12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=entropy12).



Blaise unlocked the door to the flat he shared with Draco. It was in utter disarray. Two of the dining room chairs were flipped over and a box of fruit loops spilled across the table and onto the floor. In the living room, throw pillows were scattered around haphazardly and the sofa cushions at odd angles. One sconce was broken and there was a greasy palm print on the far wall. In the bathroom, he found a lone black high heel.

Blaise followed the trail of odd clothing items into Draco's bedroom. Harry Potter was sprawled on the mattress in an unbecoming fashion, although the lightening-bolt shaped tattoo on his left arse cheek was rather amusing. He stepped over a lacy, black teddy that he was sure he'd seen in Pansy's pajama drawer just last week. Just when he thought he'd seen it all, their roomba glided past. Perched on top was a slinky white ferret, who looked up at Blaise rather nonchalantly.

Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose, shook his head, and did an about-face. "You know, Draco...maybe it's time I moved out if this thing with Potter is going to be a weekly event. I don't think I can even bring myself to ask this time.."

"That's good," Draco said, emerging from the wardrobe. He slipped into the dressing gown hanging off the headboard, but not before Blaise got an eyefull of the rainbow shades of body paint adorning him. "Because I don't think I can explain it myself."


End file.
